MY PRINCE IS MY PRINCESS
by good air
Summary: Ada apa sebenarnya dibalik sayembara ini? Dan apa yang direncanakan suzuna?
1. Chapter 1

_**MY PRINCE IS MY PRINCESS**_

**Disclaime**r: Eyeshield 21 adalah properti milik Inagaki Riichiro dan Yusuke Murata

Ratingnya K aja ya…

WARNING: VERY GAJEEE!!!

**Suzuna pov**

"Suzuna-sama cepat turun! Anda sudah terlambat menghadiri upacara kedewasaan pangeran Sena". "iya,iya" Jawabku pada salah seorang pengasuhku.

Hi! Aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya? Perkenalkan namaku Suzuna putri dari kerajaan Deimon salah satu dari lima kerajaan terbesar di pelanet Christmas bowl ini. Aku terlambat turun dari keretaku ini karena perasaanku yang dag, dig, dug, karena sebentar lagi aku akan menemui para pangeran dari empat kerajaan lainnya dan juga aku juga akan bertemu cinta pertamaku .

Sesaat setelah aku sampai didalam kastil kerajaan Devil bat wajah imut pangeran sena pun muncul didalam ruang pesta.

Jika tak ada tamu lain aku pasti sudah menjerit kesenangan melihat pangeran sekaligus cinta pertamaku itu. Wajahnya tambaaaah manis. Mata yang berwarna coklat keemasan yang senada dengan warna rambutnya itu menatap lembut para tamu yang hadir diiringi senyumannya yang aaaamat menawan ingi rasanya senyuman itu hanya miliku *lebayyy*

_Ttrraaatatata…._ Suara pistol yang memeka telinga itupun meluluhlantakan seluruh imajinasiku yang indah tentang sena-chan ku.

**End Suzuna pov**

**Normal POV**

"Kekeke perhatian para undangan sialan, pada hari ini gue akan membuka sayembara pencarian pasangan untuk fakching cibi sialan ini"

"Hiruma-san jangan panggil para tamu dan anakmu dengan kata-kata seperti itu" Kata Mamori memperingatkan meski tahu itu percuma saja pada Hiruma.

Tratatatata…."loe diam saja istri sialan, terserah gue mau panggil mereka apa" Tanpa disadari Hiruma jawabannya itu membuat Mamori naik darah.

Dan dimulailah perang mulut antar suami-isteri sekaligus raja-ratu kerajaan devil bat tersebut.

Sementara itu bagaimanakah nasip Sena yang sendari tadi dicuekin? Oh.. ternyata ia sedang menatap atau lebih tepatnya mencari seseorang. Mencari?

Suzuna POV

Aku pulang dari istana Devil Bat dengan lesu. Hah… pupus sudah harapanku dapat menjadi isteri Sena. Air mataku hampir jebol saat mengingat pengumuman yang diberikan raja Hiruma tadi.

Setelah cukup lama akhirnya raja Hiruma menghentikan pertengkarannya dengan ratu Mamori.

"_Hah… kita hentikan dulu perdebatan kita, aku harus menyelesaikan pengumumanku". Lalu raja Hirumapun melanjutkan, "Hei para hadirin sialan gue akan mengadakan sayambara untuk menikahkan si chibi ini". Terdengar suara para wanita yang sengat senang mendengar hal ini. "Tapi kekeke hanya para pria yang boleh mengikuti dari awal sayembara ini, kerena si chibi sialan ini terlalu lemah untuk kujadikan penerusku". Para fangirl Sena sweddropped "Bagi yang ingin mengikuti datang ke istana besok. Sekian." Lalu raja Hirumapun pergi._

Tiap mengingat kata-kata raja Hiruma itu hatiku sangat sakit ingin rasanya aku menjadi lelaki untuk menikahi pangeran Sena…. Tunggu dulu! Hihihi… aku telah menemukan rencana bagus untuk mendapatkan Sena-chanku kembali.

End Suzuna POV

Sena POV

"SIAL!!!! Kenapa aku harus menikah dengan seorang pria sih!!" Aku berteriak karena tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku telah mencintai seseorang tapi aku seorang pengecut yang terlalu takut dengan ayahandaku sehingga tidak bisa menolak sayembara itu…..

"Tunggu dulu!!!" Tiba-tiba seperti ada yang menyalakan lampu di dalam kepalaku. _Benar akukan seorang laki-laki jadi tidak mungkin ada yang lelaki yang tertarik mengikuti sayembara ini?._ Setelah menenangkan diri dengan kata-kata penghiburan… "waktunya tidur" Dan Senapun tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

End Sena POV

Keesokan harinya muncullah fakta yang membuat Sena hampir kena penyakit jantung. Saat dia membuka jendelanya, nempaklah halaman kerajaan yang penuh sesak para cowok yang ingin mengikuti sayambara itu.

Saat para peserta itu melihat Sena mereka langsung manggil-manggil nama Sena. Ada yang pingsan, mimisan de,el,el *autornya lebayyy baget* deh pokoknya.

Sena yang kaget melihat hal itu langsung menutup jendelanya lalu…."TIDAAAK…" suara ini telah membelah keheningan pagi yang indah, memecahkan jendela, membuat para burung berterbangan, dan dunia terkena global warning(whaatt theee?), dan yang paling buruk membuat setan terbangun dari tidurnya. "SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU BERTERIAK KUSO CHIBIII!!!!" _TRATATATATA_ dan lengkaplah kesialan yang diterima Sena pagi ini.

TO BE CONTINUE

Air benar-benar minta maaf atas kesalahan yang sangat banyak dalam fic air ini.

Mohon reviewnya ya! :)


	2. chapter 2

OHAYOU MINAAAAA!!!!!

arigatou semua yang telah membaca fic air yang dulu

Disclaimernya tidak perlu air bahas lagikan?

WARNING: seperti biasa fic ini gaje, boring, ekstra lebay, dan yayoi(?)

Sena: apa maksudmu dengan yayoi hah?

Good Air(singkat air saja ya): eh elo gak boleh protes, disini gua autornya!

Suzuna: eh enak saja loe! Gua setuju dengan Sena. Masa elo tega sih misahin kita!

Hiruma: tratatata.... DIAM KALIAN SEMUA!!! Kuso chibi elo gak bisa mengubah alur cerita seenak jidat elo tau gue udah buat strategi setan jadi elo gak bisa ubah cerita ini kekeke

Sena dan Suzuna: INI SEMUA GARA-GARA ELO AUTOR SIALAN!!!!!!

Air: *kabur naik ojek*

Sena: JANGAN KABUR LOE!!!!*Sena ngejer pake kecepatan 4,2 detik*

Mamori: OK BACK TO THE STORIIII!!!!

NORMAL POV

"KUSO CHIBI GUE BERI WAKTU ELO LIMA DETIK UNTUK GANTI BAJU!"

"Ha, hai"

Setelah berpakaian Senapun keluar menyambut para kontestan itu.

END NORMAL POV

SUZUNA POV

"Minggir kau cebol!"

"Urgh! Apa-apaan sih, jangan mentang-mentang kau kuat jangan menindas orang seenaknya!" Suzuna tanpa kenal takut balas membentak orang tersebut.

"Berani juga kau cebol, kelihatannya kau mungkin bisa juga melalui tahapan pertama ini." ucap orang yang memiliki tanda silang dipipinya ini sambil berjalan masuk ke istana

Suzuna yang masih bengong akibat dipuji orang yang dia kira menyebalkan ini tiba-tiba dikagetkan bunyi sirine pertanda penyeleksian pertama akan segera dimulai. Gawat aku harus cepat gumam iner Suzuna untunglah ia memakai sepatu rodanya *sebenarnya dia selalu memakainya* langsung melesat ke dalam istana.

END SUZUNA POV

NORMAL POV

"Hei semua konstestan sialan cepat kumpul!" suara Hiruma menggema melalui loudspeaker sambil menembakan pistol kesayangannya.  
agaima Para konstestan langsung ciut nyalinya karena berfikir jika memiliki mertua pasti hidup mereka seperti dineraka.

"Ayahanda aku sudah siap." para konstestan yang sudah menunggu kedatangannya langsung berteriak-teriak histeris melihat pangeran Sena yang terlihat sangat manis dengan mengenakan pakaian trainingnya.

Sena yang menjaga kesopanan hanya tersenyum melihat para konstestan yang berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya. Tetapi seandainya mereka dapat mendengar suara hati sena pasti mereka akan terkejut mengetahui bahwa seorang pangeran sena yang mereka kira innocent ternyata mengetahui sumpah serapah yang lebih mengerikan dari yang sering dikeluarkan oleh Hiruma selama ini.

"kekeke, akhirnya kau datang juga kuso chibi. Ambil ini dan cepat pergi ke stage pertama, bila kau lolos stage ini kau punya 'harapan' tapi bila kau belum menyelesaikannya dan ada peserta lain yang lebih dulu selesai 'harapan' itu akan hilang"

Sena yang bergidik ngeri membayangkan bagaimana jika 'itu' benar-benar terjadi dengannya langsung mengambil langkah seribu ke tempat yang dimaksudkan Hiruma.

"Hiruma jangan menggunakan 'itu' untuk mengancam Sena kasihankan Sena" Kata Mamori yang kasihan melihat anak satu-satunya itu.

"kekeke elo gak usah ikut campur istri sialan, bukankah kau sendiri yang mengajukan 'itu' jadi jangan banyak protes."

Mamori yang tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi hanya bisa pasrah melihat anaknya bakal menerima neraka dari suaminya.

"Oi, konstestan sialan! Sekarang akan kuberitahukan peraturan tantangan pertama, pasang baik-baik telinga sialan kalian. Kalian semua harus memasuki gua itu. Siapa yang dapat keluar dengan selamat berhak mengikuti tantangan kedua, waktunya sampai matahari terbit besok. YAHA!!!!! AYO MULAI KONSTESTAN SIALAN!!!!

Dan para konstestanpun berlari memulai lomba yang dimulai dengan pidato yang rada-rada aneh dan perginya pangeran sena entah ke mana.

Sena pov

"Ugh... Kenapa aku harus terseret masaalah seperti ini sih? Ini semua gara-gara tradisi konyol keluarga. siapasih yang membuat tradisi konyol ini? Ugh sebal, sebal!!!!"

Sena teringat kejadian sehari sebelum ulang tahunnya itu.

FLASHBACK

"Benarkah itu ibunda? Aku akan menjalani tradisi itu besok?" Aku dengan penuh semangat bertanya pada ibunda prihal tradisi kerajaan untuk menentukan apakah seorang pangeran sudah pantas menjadi calon raja.

"Iya Hiruma-san menganggap kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk menjalaninya" Ibunda tarsenyum ketika melihatku begitu semangat. Tentu saja aku semangat setiap hari aku berlati untuk menjadi raja sehebat ayahanda aku tidak akan gagal dalam menjalani tradisi ini!

"Ibunda tradisi seperti apa yang akan kulewati?" Tanyaku pada ibunda.

"Aku juga tidak dapat memberitahukanmu karena itu tergantung pada raja karena tantangannya itu diatur oleh raja"

"Baiklah aku akan berusaha!" Ucapku dengan berapi-api

END FLASHBACK

Awalnya aku sangat berapi-api mengikuti tradisi ini, hingga aku mengetahui bahwa bila aku gagal bukan hanya aku tidak dapat menjadi raja tapi aku akan menikah dengan seorang laki-laki. Padahal akukan sudah punya seorang pujaan hati. Hah.... pokoknya aku harus berhasil! Ini juga demi mendapatkan pujaanku itu.

Lalu akupun mempercepat lariku menuju ke gua tempat tantangan mengerikan ayahanda menungguku.

End Sena pov

Please riviu ya!!!! Flame yang membangun juga engak apa-apa ^_^ Ingat flame tapi yang membangun *Ngancem* 


End file.
